diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Twin
|tier = 2 |next = Triple Shot Quad Tank Twin Flank TripletOld Upgrade Option |previous = Tank |barrel = Cannons (2) |id = 2}} The is one of the five current basic Upgrade choices from the Tank and can be selected at Level 15. The Twin may further upgrade into the Triple Shot, Quad Tank or Twin Flank. Design The Twin features a circular body with two grey Cannons mounted on the front that look like the Cannons on a Basic Tank. Technical Upon upgrading, the Twin gets another Cannon but Bullet Damage decreases by 35%. The Cannons don’t fire simultaneously, doubling its rate of fire. Instead, the Twin has two different firing patterns. If shot normally, it will alternate shooting with its two Cannons. However, if you turn auto fire on and off enough times, then the Cannons may begin to shoot simultaneously. Strategy *Strong Against: Tanks with low Reload and Penetration. *Weak Against: Enemy Twins with less Bullet Speed and a lot of Reload. As the Twin *The Twin is similar to the Machine Gun. It has the advantage of a very quick default Reload speed. Twin players are capable of fighting certain Tier 3 tanks with relative ease due to its double fire-rate compared to most other tanks, but one difference between the Machine Gun and the Twin is that the Twin's Bullets are more focused. *The Twin has high DPS (Damage Per Second), but unlike the Quad Tank or Twin Flank upgrades, it only shoots in one direction, making it vulnerable to Bullets or other threats from behind. With its good default Bullet Penetration, it can be used as a counter to the Sniper. The Flank Guard is considered weaker than the Twin. The Twin's effectiveness compared to the Machine Gun is debatable. *It is advised for players to invest points in Bullet Penetration as this makes a large amount of Bullets form a barrier against other incoming Bullets. However, stronger Bullets will still pass through the shield making Twins somewhat vulnerable to other Twins, Triplets or Machine Guns. Twins and other Bullet Spammers that do not have spread out bullets like the Machine Gun, the Sprayer, the Spread Shot or the Penta Shot can shake their mouse to spread the bullets out, making them harder to dodge. The Twin can use this in a Twin vs Twin battle to hit the other Twin more and therefore gain the upper hand in the battle. This can be used against various tanks. *Should one be forced to retreat, they can turn so that the Cannons are away from the direction they wish to go and use their recoil to propel themselves forward. Against the Twin *Having a tank with a high Bullet Penetration such as the Destroyer can make an encounter with a Twin much easier to handle. Being able to shoot through the Twin’s Bullets is vital in order to win the fight, as it will be tough to combat its stream of Bullets head-on; this may give ramming classes may have a hard time with this class. *As firing through its stream of Bullets is often not an option, flanking can be an effective maneuver against this tank. A high movement speed can allow you to avoid its Bullets and hit it from the side or behind. A ranged class such as the Assassin or Ranger can Flank the Twin by going behind it and shooting, getting the first shot. When a ranged class fires, its bullets have tons of Bullet Speed, and it is recommended to max out this stat point so the Ranger/Assassin's bullet can "ghost" through their bullets. Achievements }} History *The Twin was the first Tier 2 Tank to be added to the game, as it was added pre-release. **At this time, you had no other upgrade choices, and you would automatically upgrade from your basic Tank into a Twin at Level 15. *The Twin, alongside the basic Tank, Triple Shot, Triplet, Quad Tank, and Octo Tank, were the first tanks ever added to the game. *It used to have only one firing pattern, in which the Cannons shoot alternatively. It now has two different firing patterns, accessible by firing and stopping repeatedly. *The Twin used to upgrade to the Triplet at Level 30. It was, however, way too powerful for a Tier 3 tank and was changed to a Level 45 upgrade to the Triple Shot, similar to what they did to the Sprayer. **This makes the Twin the only tank to have one of its Upgrades changed to an Upgrade of its Upgrade. *With the initial release of Achievements on February 21st 2017, upgrading to the Twin for the first time awards the player the achievement “Fire Power”. Trivia *Sometimes when ignoring its Level 30 Upgrades, when you got to Level 45, no Upgrades would appear and you would be stuck as a Twin, This was fixed shortly after. Gallery Screenshot (73).png|The Twin in-game. Twin_Shot.png|The Twin up-close. Screenshot_2017-04-12_16-47-52.png|The Twin firing(new color scheme) Footnotes Category:Old Classes Category:Diep.io